space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Pete Interstertial Retrospective
A Wikia contributor 184.151.231.219 *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.151.231.219Hiatus Background Concept: Pete spent the Interstertial Period Heading Up the 'V'eilos 'D'efense 'F'orce R&D Section, Reverse Engineering Anti Reaver Tech & Mass Producing a wide variety of Anti-Reaver Weapons and Equipment as part of a larger program to develope an Elite Anti-Reaver Force. All of his Old Gear is probably Stowed Away in the VDF Reasearch Section's Archives somewhere! Super-Dedicated to his Job, Pete threw himself into his work so completely for so many years that he never really found the time to develop many Human (or Alien) Relationships, mostly Taking Solace in the Company of his Trusty Sidekick Crash the Robot. And/or forgetting about him for years when he was left in the Bathroom for use as a Towel Rack, (although this did not make Crash More Depressed than Usual). Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SADD11 Kudos SADD1 First Part of this Plan will be to set up the Veilos Defence Force as a Formal Millitary Force, using the Mop-Up Operation on Ilver as an Opportunity to Assess the Best Candidates for Promotion into the 'S'pecial 'D'ivision, an Elite Anti-Reaver Special Forces Unit. Simultaneously, the Nacent Seed of the VDF SD R&D Section is secreted within the Bowels of the newly formed 'V'eilos 'I'nstitute of 'T'echnology. Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SADD1SADD1 Once the 'A'lliance with Dexos and Ilver was formed, the VDF 'S'pecial 'D'ivision used its new connections to Recruit Members and spread Anti-Reaver Technology and Tactics to Allied Millitaries in exchange for Starships for the VDF 'S'pace 'F'orce. Later, even after the 'A'llied'D'''efence '''F'orce was officialy formed, the 'S'pecial 'D'ivision maintains an independent Standing 'V'eilos 'S'tar 'D'efense 'F'orce that Protects Veilos and the 'T'ether 'B'eacon 'S'pace 'S'tation. Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SADD1SADD1 Pete was only Lightly Involved in the Alliance Operations on Honser 3, but was Second in Command on Original Grizzled Joe's Expedition to find the Ancient Experimental Base discovered by the AI Mothership in search of the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology that they reported finding there. He Stuck with the Mission through the subsequent Pursuit of the Salvage Ship that it turned out had Sacked it, (before it was cut in half by a 'R'andom 'U'niverse 'D'issolution 'B'ubble), but returned to Veilos upon Hearing the News that the Ascendant Houses had Officially Declared War on the Alliance. This did not make Crash More Depressed than Usual). Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SADD1SADD1 When the Alliance took action against the Ascendant Forces in the Space Battles at Istanui Prime, Pete Led a VDFSF Assault Wing that caused much of the Damage against the Opposing Fleets. The Value of the Special Division was proven even without their Anti-Reaver Tech coming into play, and Pete actually remembered to dust Crash off and bring him along for the Fun! This did not make Crash More Depressed than Usual. With Original Joe's help, Pete also tracked down the Scientist that had apparently bought the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Data, then put her in touch with Oz so he could recruit her for VIT. Of course, after she arrived, Pete put her to work with the VDFSDRDS, Researching topics including the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology, Ancient Reaver-Tech & the Star of the Progenitors, and the Universe Dissolution issue, among others. At one Point Crash was assigned to Assist, but this made Everyone at VDFSDRDS More Depressed than Usual. Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SADD1SADD1 Pete used his Pull with the Alliance Defense Force to ensure that Ilveria was made the Home Port for the ADF Space Fleet, which later proved Invaluble when the Primary Armada of the ADF 'S'pace 'F'orces was available to repell the Ascendant Incursionary Force that attacked Veilos Prime. After an Epic Space Battle, the Vastly Outnumbered Fighter Wings of the VSDF were able to hold out against the Ascendant Cruisers and Frigates trying to Penetrate the Veil long enough for the ADFSF Armada to arrive at TBS-1. As it turned out, the Ascendant Assault Force had Lost Contact with their Motherships shortly after they entered the Veil. Therefore, they did not recieve the orders to return to protect their Fleet when the ADFSF Forces appeared on the Lidar Inbound from ilvaria, and the ADFSF Capital Ships were able to catch the Rest of the Ascendant Fleet in a Pincer Movement. Pete Quickly Realized that the only reason that the Invasion Failed was that the Ascendant Commanders had underestimated the impact that the Interferometic Force Flux of the Veil would have on thier Ships' Navigation and Communications Systems, and that the Victory was more due to Luck than Planning. This did not make Crash More Depressed than Usual. Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SADD1SADD1 On-Going Research Priorities: Universe Dissolution Suppression Field Generator Technology, (using the Sensor Readings from the Millenium Hawk as a starting place). Veil Interference Compensation Technology that is Compatible with the G'Neer Anti-Reaver Shields, in order to allow for the Construction of one for Vielos Prime. Unlocking G'neer Exo-Platform Tech. Equipping all VDFSF Starships with Super High-Powered Weaponized Directional Signal Jammers that will allow them to target other Vessels using Veil Interference Compensation Technology and Jam and/or destroy their Sensors and Com Systems, (only works in the Veil). Build Regular G'Neer Anti-Reaver Shield for TBS-1. Anti-Depressant Program for Crash. Edited by SADD1 a day ago *http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:AdamnottAdamnott Holy Crap. The Capitalization Makes this Unreadible! Back to Black Pete Category:Space Junk Category:Black Pete